1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the connection of free pipe or hose ends provided with flanges. More particularly, the invention includes a plurality of clip segments connected to one another in a jointed manner, an essentially U-shaped cross-section, a tensioning lever arranged at one free end of a clip segment and a spring, wherein the clip segments engage over the flanges of the pipe or hose ends pushed together, and wherein the free ends of the first and last clip segment can be locked by means of tensioning lever and spring.
2. Description of Related Art
Such devices, designated in brief as pipe or hose couplings or also as pipe or hose clips, have long been known in the most widely differing embodiments and designs. In the simplest case they consist of a clip having two clip segments, wherein both the clip segments are connected to one another at one end in each case in a jointed manner by means of a bolt (EP 0 195 914 A2). To close, the opened clip is then laid over the flange of the pipe ends pushed together, or, correspondingly, over ring assemblies of hose spouts, wherein the side parts of the clip segments engage around the flanges/ring assembly from the outside and reliably prevent the pipe or hose ends from being pushed apart axially (opening).
In order to avoid the closure of time-consuming screw connections, the known pipe or hose couplings are designed as what are known as quick-action couplings. To achieve this, a tensioning lever is provided, which is secured by means of a jointed bolt in the free end area of a clip segment, while a next jointed bolt serves to secure the one end of at least one spring. By its other end the minimum of one spring is hooked into a cut-out of the other clip segment. The jointed bolts are secured in each case with the aid of nuts.
Although the known pipe or hose couplings have been in use for a long time and with great success, there are areas of use in which the function of the pipe or hose coupling can be set at risk. If for some reason the spring becomes longer, this may lead to the clip opening of its own accord, wherein, under certain circumstances the uncontrolled destruction of the clip may come about. This can occur, for example, if a known pipe coupling is used in the vicinity of hot areas, or if hot slag material in the vicinity of furnaces falls over this pipe coupling and leads to the loss of the tensioning force of the spring/s.